<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kinktober 2020 by kaeyatiddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818936">kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeyatiddies/pseuds/kaeyatiddies'>kaeyatiddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Crying, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Threesome - F/M/M, Whining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeyatiddies/pseuds/kaeyatiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>man i'm late to this but hopefully i can keep up or sth lmao</p><p>this'll probably mainly have the miya twins &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi, just realized that all the kinktober prompts started so i wanted to make my own &lt;3</p><p>all of the characters in these oneshots will be of age. take that as you will; you can think of them as in their time-skip state. </p><p>here is the list! (made by jbbuckybarnes on tumblr)</p><p>if you use, please give credit to them!</p><p>1. handjob 🗸<br/>
2. eating out 🗸<br/>
3. thigh riding 🗸<br/>
4. choking/spanking<br/>
5. daddy kink<br/>
6. blindfolded<br/>
7. blowjob<br/>
8. voyeurism<br/>
9. accidental stimulation<br/>
10. knife kink<br/>
11. restraints<br/>
12. fingering<br/>
13. in public<br/>
14. sixty-nine<br/>
15. size difference<br/>
16. toys<br/>
17. begging<br/>
18. in the kitchen<br/>
19. threesome<br/>
20. edging<br/>
21. phone sex<br/>
22. in the shower/tub<br/>
23. first time<br/>
24. bdsm/rough sex<br/>
25. caught masturbating<br/>
26. overstimulation<br/>
27. orgy<br/>
28. praise kink<br/>
29. dirty talk<br/>
30. mutual masturbation<br/>
31. dressed-up</p><p>now, please enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01 - handjob | atsumu miya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>day 01: handjob - atsumu miya</p>
<p>your boyfriend needs help getting some sweet release. you help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"babe..."</p>
<p>that whine. you knew what that whine meant. to most, it didn't mean much; perhaps just a person wanting some babying. for you, however, you knew that it meant atsumu was feeling... needy.</p>
<p>"yes, 'tsumu?" you said, fully expecting to find your body pressed flush against the work you had sprawled out in your lap a couple of seconds later, the feeling of your boyfriend's hot, heavy length against you. maybe if he was feeling needy enough, he'd be rutting against you; movements rough.</p>
<p>however, that never came. </p>
<p>you turned around, frowning a tiny bit, before your eyes widened.</p>
<p>there your boyfriend was, pouting, a childish air to the way he held himself. he seemed to be bothered by something, and your eyes trailed down. </p>
<p>ah. he was hard, length pressing against the soft fabric of his gray sweats. </p>
<p>..perhaps it was the choice of clothing that made it so noticeable.</p>
<p>"'m feelin' needy, y/n..." atsumu said with another whine, being obvious about what he wanted. </p>
<p>you sighed. your boyfriend was always like this when he needed you to do something for him; whether or not it be with sexual intent. </p>
<p>"c'mere then, baby... i'll take care of it for you..."</p>
<p>atsumu's brown gaze lit up, and he nodded eagerly. he shuffled forward, and you rolled your eyes, reaching a hand out to palm his length through the fabric. hissing softly at the much-needed contact, the blonde tilted his head back, biting his lip. </p>
<p>"mm... y'know, i'd take care of it by myself, but it's so much better when ya do it for me, babe..." he snickered, suddenly shifting in his mood. you could see the confident jerk in him return, replacing the neediness.</p>
<p>"shut up..." you groaned, knowing that you had been dragged into another one of his traps. atsumu grinned widely.</p>
<p>"you know ya love me... 'nd don't stop rubbin' by the way, babe... yer hands are so fuckin' good..."</p>
<p>you squeezed his length lightly in response, dragging a light groan from his lips. satisfied, you then moved to tug him out of his boxers.</p>
<p>your boyfriend could be annoying, but you loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02 - eating out | osamu miya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>day 02: eating out - osamu miya</p><p>osamu's got a silver tongue in more ways than one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"stop squirmin' 'round, y/n..." osamu says firmly as he slides his tongue between your folds, fingers pressing skillfully at your clit. you let out a pleasured whimper, unable to get a grasp on how fucking good he was at this.</p><p>"mm, i- i can't help it..." you whined, hips pushing against his face, causing him to let out a muffled grunt. you felt strong hands clamp down on your body, making you immobile, and getting desperate, you tried to grind against his face once more. instantly, he slapped your thigh. pain blossomed in your flesh; though, you seemed to get impossibly wetter.</p><p>"stop bein' a naughty little girl, 'nd let me do what i need to do." </p><p>his voice was flat, and you shivered, glancing down at him. dark eyes stared right back at you. </p><p>you knew he meant business.</p><p>"i'll... i'll be good now," you nodded tearfully, trembling as you covered your face. a high-pitched moan then slipped past your lips when he connected his mouth against your entrance once more; this time, a finger joining his skillful tongue. </p><p>"you're drippin' down here, kitten. you got this turned on when i got stern wit' ya?" his eyes slid back up to you, and you refuse to uncover your eyes, scared of what you may see.</p><p>silence. then, a quiet growl.</p><p>"...bad girl."</p><p>a hand unclamping from your hips, he grabs you by the wrist, tugging down your hands from your eyes. you whine, eyes widening as your gazes meet. he doesn't look pleased.</p><p>"look at me while i pleasure ya. it's rude just ta not look at me, kitten. now answer me: ya got turned on from it? hm?" </p><p>his tongue flicks out to press against your clit, and you nod, biting your lip.</p><p>"yes, 'samu..." </p><p>a soft grin splits his lips.</p><p>"good girl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03 - thigh riding | sakusa kiyoomi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>day 03: thigh riding - sakusa kiyoomi</p><p>sakusa is opposed to touch. however, he's willing to make an exception for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“please, sakusa? just this once, i won’t ask for you to do something like this after…”</p><p>from the look on sakusa's face, an outsider would've thought you requested him to do some sort of daring public stunt — when in reality, all you had asked was for him to pleasure you a bit. nothing much, perhaps some contact with his fingers? you weren't asking for a whole lot, but sakusa refused.</p><p>"absolutely not, y/n. that is filthy behavior and i will not be participating in it," your dark-eyed boyfriend hissed as he glared at you, gaze smoldering. you frowned, ears burning as you looked down. </p><p>why was he so opposed to it? you had no issue giving him head, then why couldn't he... just make you happy, even for a tiny, fleeting moment?</p><p>deafening silence filled the room, and you looked away, feeling ashamed. maybe you should just take care of it yourself like you always did. sometimes you felt like you knew your dildo better than your boyfriend, who despised all sorts of physical contact that he had to initiate.</p><p>then: a low voice, seemingly softer than thee harsh tones you were greeted with previously.</p><p>sakusa was speaking.</p><p>"...you know what? come here. i have an idea if you want me to please you so badly."</p><p>your eyes lit up, and you looked up at your boyfriend. he was giving you a look that had a mixture of disgust and a twisted form of sympathy. </p><p>"wh... what is it, sakusa?" you said breathlessly, core throbbing already at the thought of sakusa potentially touching you. that's how touch-starved you were: your boyfriend didn't provide often, after all.</p><p>"sit in my lap and grind against my thigh. that's the best you're going to get." his voice was flat, and your cheeks flushed a bright red. how could he suggest such a thing without feeling embarrassed?</p><p>"i..." your mouth was dry, and you could feel yourself getting wetter. sakusa raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"well?"</p><p>"o - okay..!" you let out, embarrassed as you shuffled forward to slot his thighs between your legs, straddling it as you bit your lip. you were about to place your hands on his shoulders before he jerked his torso away from you.</p><p>"don't touch me. you don't get to touch me, you little slut."</p><p>whimpering, you nodded, starting to shift your hips, moaning airily when you felt your clit get the stimulation it desperately needed. slickness gathered in your panties, and you panted, looking at sakusa through lidded eyes. his gaze never left yours, causing your whole body to heat up.</p><p>you loved him so damn much.</p><p>"mm... sakusa... i love you..." you said hazily, grinding against him harder, and you heard a soft hiss escape him.</p><p>"thank... thank you for rewarding me."</p><p>there was no response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>